dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Edd VS Mimi
Edd VS Mimi is the 1st Episode From DBX Created by Mattardis. It features Edd, from the fan comic series "Night of the were Ed" And it's Sequels, By Nintendo-Nut1. And Mimi, from the Fan Comic Series "Grim Tales from Down Below", By Bleedman. Description Dark gritty fan-comic characters fight. But who'll win? The demon hunter? Or the demon child Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX Ed, Edd and Eddy wandered through the forest in the dark of night. All three of them older than they were in the original series. They were clearly teens at this point. Though was was even stranger was Ed. He walked along on all fours and was completely covered in hair. He was a werewolf. Eddy and Edd looked pretty much normal though, an odd contrast to Ed, who walked alongside them calmly. That said, Eddy was wearing a trenchcoat and carrying a shotgun. Double D looked perfectly ordinary compared to the other two. "You sure it's around here?" Eddy asked. Both Double D and Ed stopped and began sniffing the air. Ed let out a howl. "Yes, Eddy. I can certainly feel a presence. And It's definitely demonic too. I hate to submit to the cliché, but perhaps if we split up and cover more ground we could find it quicker." Ed nodded and gave Double D a big lick on the cheek, before bounding off on his own. "Hey, Blockhead! Howl out for us if you find anything!!" Eddy yelled after Ed as the werewolf ran off. "You too, Double D. We don't know what we'll be facing here after all." Double D smirked. "I will. Now you hurry off too. I expect to hear some shotgun shots if you find this thing." Eddy smirked back before running off in the opposite direction Ed ran in. Double D then continued running off down the path they were already taking. Meanwhile, a figure watched Double D from the shadows. A rather masculine figure with two large lobster claws where it's hands should be. He spoke to himself in a very effeminate voice. "Well well well... a Vampire-Werewolf hybrid? I never thought I'd see the day. It's blood would make a great drink for my dear daughter..." And with that, the figure melted away into the shadows. --- Mimi suddenly woke up in the middle of a forest. She had no idea how she'd gotten there though. One moment she was with her father, HIM. The next, she was flat on her face in the woods. She stood up and before she could even take a single step, a thick stench of something unholy began to draw closer. She didn't seem to be too worried though. Her expression remained entirely emotionless. Finally, Double D entered the clearing where Mimi stood. "O-oh... I guess I found you." Double D said, a little surprised it was that easy. "...Are you friendly or..?" He asked. Mimi just stared at him silently, her expression never changing once. Her tail swished around lightly, but other than that, no movement. Double D was used to Demons just jumping him by now. He cautiously took a few steps closer. "If you don't mean any harm, then I can help you out, y'know." He reached out gently, offering a hand to the red girl. But as soon as he was in range, she suddenly lunged, claws going for his throat. In one swift motion, Double D sidestepped out of the way and grabbed onto the girl's tail, tossing her away from him. "EDDY! ED! I FOUND IT!!" He yelled out. Mimi smacked into a tree and leapt off of it, landing on her feet. Even now, her expression remained perfectly neutral. "Ugh... it's never the easy way..." Double D sighed, clenching his fists, he let out a primal roar and in a could of seconds his body contorted. Patches of fur grew out over his body and his legs became wolf like. His ears stretched out and his eyes changed to a piercing orange color. He had become his Werewolf-Vampire hybrid form. "Alright. Time to get rid of you." HERE WE GO!! Mimi suddenly launched at Double D. She pulled back her claw and swung it much like one would swing a fist. Edd once again simply sidestepped, But Mimi was expecting it this time. She shot right past Edd and jumped up, feet landing on the trunk of a tree. She launched herself off of it and delivered a powerful punch to Edd's face with her claw. Edd was sent hurtling backwards, clearly not expecting that kind of power from such a small creature. He curled up and spun like a ball before uncurling and expertly landing on his feet. He glared up at Mimi's growling lightly. Mimi looked... well... Exactly the same. Nothing seemed to phase her. She licked her claw a little, while staring down Edd. Double D charged at her on all fours and Mimi didn't move an inch. He leapt up, bearing his own claws and attempted a downward slash. At the last possible moment, Mimi's claws shot up and clashed against Double D's as he landed. Double D smirked a little and immediately brought one of his pawed feet up, thrusting a kick into Mimi's stomach and sending her reeling back a little. She flopped to the ground on her back, still without any reaction. Double D didn't let up though, He leapt right back at her again, baring his fangs and going for a bite. Mimi whipped her tail around, catching Edd in midair with it before slamming him into the ground. She pulled herself up to her feet at her own pace, dusting off her skirt a little. Once clean, she gripped each side of her skirt in one of her claws and began shaking it. Various objects began falling out. Screwdrivers, dolls, a muffin, a bowling ball. One by one, random bits of junk fell out of her skirt, until finally a silver stake dropped out. She leaned down,to pick it up, only to suddenly pounced by Double D. He pinned her to the ground and went for another bite, bet was stopped when Mimi shoved her own claw inside his mouth. While his mouth was full, Mimi used one of the tricks her father taught her. She created a small portal by her free claw and reached through, grabbing the silver stake from a distance. She pulled it back through the small hole in reality before thrusting it out and slashing Double D across the cheek. He screeched out in pain and staggered backwards. Blood dripped down from the gash, while his flesh seemed the burn and sizzle up from the contact with silver. Covering his wound with one of his hands, Edd glared daggers at Mimi, who simply stared back, while licking a little of the blood off of the silver weapon. Edd began to grow far more cautious now. The demon girl had a weapon that would be more than enough to kill him if given the chance. He began playing more defensively, simply staring down mimi and waiting for her to make a move. Finally, she dashed forwards and gave a slash of the stake. Edd watched Mimi's movements closely, and with each attempted strike or stab, he was able to avoid the attack just barely, until finally... Mimi attempted to stab the stake through Double D's heart, only for him to just barely dodge to the side. And whent hat happened, he launched a sudden upward slash of his claw at Mimi's wrist and... he sliced clean through! Sending Mimi's claw, as well as the silver stake, across the clearing. Though... Edd was caught off by what happened next. When Mimi's wrist was cut clean through, she let out a noise unlike any other... "AHHHHHN~" Mimi let out a sudden loud moan... but it certainly wasn't a noise of pain. More of... pleasure. It made Double D very uncomfortable to say the least. He took a small hesitant step back, blushing brightly. In that one moment of weakness, Mimi's pleasured state wore off and she leapt over, pinning Double D to the ground. Edd struggled against her grip but Mimi simply created another portal, grabbing her own hacked off claw and taking the silver stake from it. She held the stake up and lifted it to stab it into Edd's chest. Suddenly, a howl Echoed out. Mimi and Double D both turned to see Ed come bounding out of the woods and tackling Mimi off of Double D. Once again. She lost her grip on the weapon. Mimi rolled backwards and delivered a solid kick to Ed's face, knocking the poor werewolf away while continuing to stare at the Hybrid. Double D pulled himself to his feet as Mimi charged at I'm again, only for Eddy to come running out into the clearing too. He took aim with his shotgun and blasted Mimi, knocking her off balance again. While Stunned, Ed and Eddy charged, grabbing an arm each holding Mimi down onto the ground. Double D walked over and grinned. "Thanks for the save, guys~" He said, before kneeling down and biting down hard onto Mimi's neck. She once again moaned out in pleasure, but not for long as her demonic blood was quickly drained. Double D made sure not to swallow any and spat it out when he was done. The three of them stood up, looking down at the now lifeless demon. "Well... that went a little worse than usual..." Double D said with a shrug, as he slowly morphed back into his human form. Ed simply licked him again and Eddy ruffled Double D's hat and the three of them turned to walk away. Once they had left, HIM formed out of the shadows and looked at his daughter's body. "Oh, my poor daughter... killed by a mutt." He reached down, picking up her body. "Well, let's go get your soul back again..." He said, sounding more annoyed than angry or sad. And then he vanished, with Mimi's body. DBXCategory:Mattardis Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'OC VS Character' themed DBX Fights Category:Character vs OC Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights